User talk:InstantWinston
Great to see another member of the RS Wiki here. Soldier 1033talk 21:12, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Race to 99 I couldn't help but notice your user page. I like the idea of a race to 99 clan. ^_^ 02:44, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Practice makes perfect. You just need some leadership experience. :) Anyways, any sign of when you're going to be able to become a Forumadmin on RS Wiki or is Central still working that out? 03:06, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::Welcome to the wiki. 03:36, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Your Clan Looks good. We don't have that much activity on this wiki so don't expect a lot of recruits right away but I think your clan will do great. 02:17, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Umm, you sort of, like, totally copied the infobox for the DCC (as did Petey for the GreenSkulls article). Don't be a thief! Oh wait... You have a cape to prove you're a hardcore crook... And, YOU'RE MULTI-CLANNING! You little traitor! Ah, oh well. On the WS article (WS is short for "Winston's Skillers", if you have yet to notice that), it says that it's a democratic republic. A republic is a system where leaders are elected for terms, meaning after four years whatever time it may be) you'd have to run for a re-election against someone else. Is that what you meant? Remember that this wiki has low traffic, so you won't get many enlistments if you recruit only via the article. Also, if I were to try to enlist with this: *'RuneScape username': *'Total level': 1,302 (17.3M experience) *'What skill do you have at 60 or higher?' Attack (71), Strength (71), Defense (72), HP (72), Magic (63), Woodcutting (71), Fletching (96), Firemaking (61), and Mining (63) *'What 2 skills do you have at 50 or higher?' Prayer (51), Cooking (59), Fishing (55), Crafting (56), Smithing (54), and Runecrafting (50) *'Are you F2P or P2P?' P2P *'Will you regularly log into one of the clan worlds (39/47)?' Probably not. *'Will you be loyal to the clan?' Loyal to the extent that I won't betray the clan and I would try to be active in events and chatting, but not to the extent that everything I do in the game is for the clan. *'What is a name you would like to be called?' Chia *'What is your favorite color?' Sorry, it's a secret. ...What would your response be? (Now remember, this isn't an actual enlistment, but I'm curious.) 06:49, 22 February 2009 (UTC) im too well I got baned though from rs wikia so i might as well come here. 23:49, 4 March 2009 (UTC) just to sum things up okay, i feel that i was being a prat in the CC and being a prat for saying that "i dont blame those who voted" when i hate them like hell, but for THAT CC incident, our arguement or else standoff was over when you said ignored, by that time, the conversation was OVER, but you told your charming friend to kick ME from the CC, when i said "Yawn", i get the KICK,and then the guy decided that i wasn't right for coming back and having a relatively SMALL rant for his amazing use of Power abuse, and then he looks up to his amazing lead power-abuser, karlis, to subject me to another humiliation vote of shame, ha, and what's your fear in blocking me on youtube? do you honestly think that i have time to spare for swearing at you? ha, i must say, it isin't very courageous to block me instead of facing up and speak to me, if you come to my channel, you can see that i have not blocked you, and that's because i have no intrest, the truth is, i dislike you, i dislike you more than some who voted for me to be indefed because i trusted you as a friend, and that vote wasn't very pleasant, but again, i dislike everyone who voted for my indef, i admit that i was a prat for talking in the CC, but again. it dosen't bother me whatever everyone thinks about me because they can do whatever they want through the internet with the wonderful gift of freedom of speech that I DONT HAVE and yet HAVE in real life (precisely the reason no one would like to meet me in person), oh, and, i'm sorry, there's no block button on the wiki, but again, you don't have me to worry about, you mind your business, and i do mine, 'kay? 11:21, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :fine, so you never throught me as a friend, okay, but again, you LIED by saying that you NEVER told Steler to kick me, well, HIS evidence just showed you telling HIM to kick me, i don't care what you think of what i say, and i coulden't give more of a damn about you calling what i say is "bullshit" or "propaganda, because i have no fear about the wiki anymore, i don't need YOUR bullshit anyway, it's already a pain taking crap from the likes of you and steler, and i coulden't care less about what YOU threaten to do, it hardly bothers me. i'll leave you alone, because i'm not gonna listen to wejer's suggestion about kissing ass, saying sorry and lose my face when i have nothing to apologise for. i'll give you the peace if you don't start with another set of crap to spread on the wiki or the CC when i'm gone 21:08, 15 April 2009 (UTC)